Alone
by The Last Performer
Summary: He made his way across the street and fought his way in to the small cafe. And there's no way he's going home.


I was inspired after I read Niou's school life from the pairpuri's. He eats dinner at a coffee shop and stays out all night. And watch for his language in this one. He's such a troublemaker!

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

He was on his way to buy cake after dinner when he saw that flash of silver. It was just from the corner of his eye when the crowd separated when he saw the familiar colorless locks from school. The floods of people washed away and he could finally see what he wanted. Across the street, in a crowded coffee shop, his teammate was sitting at a table, eating a full on meal.

Alone.

He made his way across the street and fought his way in to the small coffee shop. He stopped in front of the others' table. The thinner man didn't look up. The others bright green eyes shifted from his dinner to a notebook spread open next to his plate. Black, violent scribbles stained the page.

"Niou," he finally said.

The man looked up. His eyes were agitated and red spread across them. "What are you doing here, Marui?"

"I just saw you. What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner."

Marui squinted at him. "Alone?"

Niou glared up at the pink-haired tensai. He slammed his notebook shut. "I'm sure as hell not going home."

Without any invitation, Marui took a seat. He stared hard at his companion. "What happened?"

"Nothing in particular." Niou sighed, dropping his pen and sitting back. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. "I just--," his voice groped for words. "Life is just fucked up."

Marui waited for an elaboration.

Niou didn't offer one.

"So, why sit in such a crowded place?"

"Nobody'll pay attention to me. I can be alone. I want this this time."

Marui stayed quiet for a moment. The voices blended together to be a comforting silence. The unrecognizable faced became a generic backdrop. He began to understand why he would run away in plain sight.

"It's my sister," Niou began suddenly. "And my brother. And my parents."

Marui sat up straight.

"I'm important too, right?" Niou brought his forearm to rest over his eyes as he reclined in his chair. "I'm fucking human, too. So why do I need to play off what I want? Why doesn't that matter? Isn't it important, too? And why can't they do anything without me? If I'm so unimportant – why do they need me? I want what I want, not what they want. Shit, sometimes I want what they _don't_ just so I don't have to deal with them." A sardonic smile came to his lips. "I get real bitchy sometimes. Just so they'll get pissed and they'll leave me the fuck alone."

Marui frowned. Frustrated tears began to slide down the pale face of his friend.

"And damn it," Niou confessed, "I hate myself for it. I wish this shit didn't matter so much to me. Or I was more genuine, like Buchou – like I didn't even think this stuff. Or if I was stupid like Akaya – he wouldn't even realize his life sucked."

He tried to sympathize. But he couldn't. He just couldn't grasp his feelings at all. Nothing he knew as anything like this. Niou wasn't anything like this. Niou didn't cry, and he took what he wanted whether it was his or not. He might be a genius, but this didn't make sense. Not to him.

"Niou, what are you talking about? I mean, from what I know, you're pretty bold. You take what you want, right? And besides, they're your family," Marui offered. "Of course you get frustrated with them. And sometimes shit doesn't work out, but that's just how it is."

Niou's arm fell. He sat up. Slowly, slowly, he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marui," he announced.

"W-wait, Niou."

He turned.

"I'm sorry."

His green eyes sparkled with tears. "Whatever. It doesn't even make sense to you, does it? You're the oldest. You're not a middle child like me. It's my problem."

Marui stayed still. He had no answer.

"I'll deal. Later," Niou sighed.

And then he left, disappearing in to the crowds of unrecognizable faces.

Alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
